Multiplication/Transcript
Transcript Title text reads, The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. Lions and zebras roam in their pens at the zoo. Tim is wearing a zookeeper's outfit. Moby stands beside him, holding a bucket of raw steaks. A lion roars. Moby beeps. TIM: No, he's not your friend. All his friends are other lions. Moby beeps. TIM: No, I don't think he wants to make friends with the zebras. I think he wants to, like... eat them. On-screen, a letter appears. Text reads as Tim narrates: Dear Tim and Moby, what is multiplication? From, Tiffany-Amber. TIM: I've got the week off from school, and my Uncle Phil helped me get a job here at the zoo. I've got a bunch of animals to feed; and as I do this, I can help answer your question. Moby beeps. TIM: Yes, and Moby, as always, will be helping. Anyway, multiplication is like a shortcut that helps you solve really long addition problems. A label appears, reading, multiplication. TIM: Instead of taking the time to add lots of numbers together, you can solve a problem quickly by multiplying. An equation appears, reading, 2 plus 2 plus 2 plus 2 plus 2 equals 10. The equation is crossed out. Another equation appears below it, reading, 2 times 5 equals 10. TIM: Here, let me show you. The first thing I have to do is feed the lions. On-screen, Tim checks a to-do list on his clipboard. TIM: Uncle Phil says they get kind of cranky when they're hungry. On-screen, Tim looks nervous as a lion roars. TIM: Ah… right. Anyway, according to my list, each lion gets 3 pounds of meat. On-screen, a lion icon appears. Below it, 3 steak icons appear. TIM: There are 5 lions in this habitat, so I have to figure out how much meat I need in total. Moby beeps and holds up his bucket of steaks. TIM: I can't just throw 100 pounds of meat in there! The lions might get sick. I have to find the exact number. There are 5 lions. Each one gets 3 pounds of meat. On-screen, 5 lion icons appear, each with 3 steak icons next to it. TIM: Count them up, and you'll see that I need 15 pounds of meat. On-screen, the steaks are numbered, 1 through 15. TIM: See this is really a multiplication problem! You can write it out this way: 5 times 3 equals 15. An equation appears, reading, 5 times 3 equals 15. TIM: The numbers you're multiplying, the 5 and the 3, are called factors. A label appears below the 5 and the 3, reading, factors. TIM: And the answer, 15, is called the product. A label appears below the 15, reading, product. TIM: Okay, Moby, toss 'em in there! Moby tosses steaks to the lions. They roar. TIM: Okay, next up are the dolphins. On-screen, Tim and Moby walk over to a pool with dolphins playing in it. Tim looks at his clipboard. TIM: It says here that each dolphin gets 4 fish. On-screen, a dolphin icon appears. Below it, 4 fish icons appear. TIM: Let's see… we've got 6 dolphins. And if you wanted to solve this as an addition problem, you could write it out as 4 plus 4 plus 4 plus 4 plus 4 plus 4. On-screen, an expression appears, reading, 4 + 4 + 4 + 4 + 4. TIM: But it's easier to solve the problem if you think of it as 6 sets of 4 fish. On-screen, 6 dolphin icons appear, each with 4 fish icons next to it. TIM: 4, 8, 12, 16, 20, 24 fish. So 6 times 4 equals 24. An equation appears reading, 6 times 4 equals 24. TIM: Here you go, guys! On-screen, Tim tosses fish to the dolphins. They click and whistle. Moby beeps. TIM: How do I know that 6 times 4 equals 24? Well, I know it because I've memorized the multiplication table. A label appears, reading, multiplication table. A chart appears with rows labeled 1 through 10 and columns labeled 1 through 12. The number, 24, is highlighted at the intersection of row 4 and column 6. TIM: It's a chart that tells you the answer to every multiplication problem where the factors are less than 10 or 12, depending on how detailed you want to get. Moby beeps. TIM: Well, you just have to practice it. Like, a lot. I learned the multiplication table because my grade-school math teacher gave us lots of worksheets and quizzes and made us practice it over and over. I can tell you though, it was really worth it! Okay, what's next? On-screen, Tim checks his clipboard. Tim and Moby approach a chimpanzee habitat. TIM: We've got 3 chimps… and they get 7 bananas each. On-screen, a chimp icon appears. Below it, 7 banana icons appear. TIM: Any idea what 3 times 7 is? Moby beeps. TIM: Well, let's see. 7 plus 7 is 14, plus 7 equals 21! On-screen, 3 chimp icons appear, each with 7 banana icons next to it. An equation appears, reading, 3 times 7 equals 21. TIM: Okay, Moby, 21 bananas, please! Moby tosses bananas to the chimps. They screech. TIM: 7, 14, and 21 are all multiples of 7. That means each one is the product of 7 times another number. A label appears, reading, multiples. Moby beeps. TIM: Okay, okay… I'll knock it off. But I think that's a good start. You'll be multiplying like a pro in no time! Now what’s next on the list? On-screen, Tim looks at his clipboard. A new task has been written at the bottom of the list in messy handwriting. TIM: Feed Moby 1 million energon cubes. Well, this isn’t Uncle Phil's handwriting! The three primates peep at them. Moby beeps and shrugs. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Math Transcripts